1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jitter correction method and circuit, and in particular to a jitter correction method and circuit correcting a shift of input data which occurs under the influence of jitters or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a jitter correction technology mentioned above, the following prior art examples (1) and (2) have been known.